User blog:Derpfish/Kaeda and Alexis Eloahim
Kaeda Eloahim Son of Michael Eloahim and twin of Alexis Eloahim Aliases: One-Strike Shadow Powers *Explosion Inducement **Cuts inflicted by Kaeda can explode. Can also be used by drawing a circle in the air, then clenching a fist. *Ninja Magic **Slows Time *Flash Step **Flash Step - One Strike **Ultimate Flash Step - Ten Thousand Strikes *Can summon the Universe Blade (A gift from Amantez Eloahim) *Necromancy **Healing (Absorbs the souls of the dead to heal wounds that would normally kill him.) **Resurrection **Reanimation *Power Sharing **Uses this in combination with Alexis' Power Augmentation to share the doubled power with her, keeping them as an equal threat. *Shadow Counter **When struck, user dissolves into shadows and strikes from a random direction, ignoring any defenses set up in the process. Abilities *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Speed Kaeda's Theme *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JThz8-nYYHs Alexis Eloahim Daughter of Michael Eloahim and twin of Kaeda Eloahim Aliases: Tank and Spank Powers *Sealing Magic **Paralyzes her targets nerves AND abilities, basically walling them off from the rest of the universe. *Divine Magic **Healing **Paladin's Hammer: Summons a column of light from the sky, blasting the area with a kinetic force. **Paladin's Shield: Absorbs all damage for the next 30 seconds and disperses it through her strikes afterwards. *Power Augmentation **Power doubles everytime she uses this. Can be used repeatedly with no side effects. Only useable on others. *Can summon the Universe Blade (A gift from Amantez Eloahim) *Divine Aura **Can be turned on and off, hiding her spiritual energy. Can be used on another person to protect them from attacks. ***Deflection ***Healing ***Resurrection *Energy Absorption **Increases her own power every time she takes a hit, adding the power behind the strike to the next blow she delivers. Is only used while Divine Aura is active. Abilities *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Durability Alexis' Theme *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyW2ajAVyfA History The twins are a nigh-unstoppable force to behold when together, but comparably weak when alone. They share a bond that goes beyond even the Soul-Heart Sharing of the average Sylvaniis. In combat, they are perfectly coordinated, never faltering and always covering eachother's weaknesses. When out of comabt, they share everything, from thoughts to secrets without ever needing to talk. However, this is usually felt through emotions and vague concepts from the subconcious. So much are they linked, Kaeda has given Alexis his Soul-Heart, an act paramount to marriage in the Sylvaniis race. Despite all this, they fight often, sometimes even killing each other by accident. They're always born on the same day and almost never live that far from each other, even when born to different families they retain their linked mindsets. They've been physically married multiple times, never realizing until after that they are in fact siblings in soul. This causes mixed feelings and oftentimes one or the other will slip up and kiss the other. They're close enough that physical marriage, even intercourse, is paled in comparison. Born to Michael Eloahim (Sylvaniis) and Nora Kaiser (Elf), they were brought up without any knowledge of their heritage, always believing themselves to be Elvish. Upon discovering their true nature, they wasted no time in leaving their parents and joining a highly militaristic group of Elvish mercernaries where they learned how to fight and how to control their abilities. Alexis was raped when alone and Kaeda, upon returning to the camp, stalked towards the offender and turned him into a fine red mist with a combination Flash Step/Explosion Inducement. They left the camp burning as they walked away into the night. To this day, the twins have never had to battle at full power. The Twins Theme *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7CuNfVq790&list=PLkMRAPworbEelkUPJrQEF5pBTVgzNLxWG&index=97 Category:Blog posts